Mimzy's Last Toy Story
by fanfic trap
Summary: Bonnie and his 15-year-old brother, Jordan, finds a box filled with "toys" that is controlled by a stuffed rabbit named Mimzy. When they start playing with them, they began to have supreme and special abilities and intelligence. That will change the world and the future . . . forever. (A sequel to Jessie The Psionic Cowgirl)
1. Discovery

_Chapter 1: Discovery_

Bonnie, Jordan, and their mother were at a beach in Hawaii. Jordan was running to the beach, along with Bonnie.

"Jordan!" said Bonnie. "Mom said you have to wait!"

Jordan stopped and wait walked back to her sister. When he reached to his sister, he sees Bonnie point at the ocean.

"What's that?" said Bonnie

Jordan looks in the ocean and sees black and shiny in the ocean. Jordan runs into the ocean and tries to pick up the object. He threw the object, which is a box, in the sky and it lands in the sand. Jordan and Bonnie run towards the box and they look at it. Jordan starts moving it around as it made sounds.

"Wonder if it opens" said Jordan

As Jordan picks up the box, it made sounds again as Jordan sets the box down and the top part began to open. Inside the box was a rectangular glass object. Jordan picks it up and it turned green and made sounds like spinning glass.

"What's that?" said Bonnie

"I have no idea" Jordan said

"Read the directions" said Bonnie

"There are no directions" said Jordan. "I looked. Let's just keep this a secret"


	2. New Toys

_Chapter 2: New "Toys"_

Bonnie, Jordan, and their mother are back to their original house.

Bonnie brought in the box that she and Jordan found on the beach in her room. As she place the box between Buzz and Jessie, the box started to open. Inside the box was three objects that look like toys. The first object Bonnie took out was a conch seashell. Then, she took out a blue blob-like object and set it to the side. Then, she took out a meteoroid-shaped rock. Bonnie looked down at the box and it opened again, revealing a stuffed rabbit named Mimzy. As Bonnie takes out Mimzy, Mimzy came to life, but not like the other toys. Mimzy was talking to Bonnie, telepathically.

"Mimzy" said Bonnie

Jordan enters the room and sees the box on the floor. And Jordan walks towards her.

"Hey" said Jordan

Bonnie turns around and sees Jordan standing there.

"What's that new stuff and the bunny rabbit?" Jordan asked

"She was in the box that we found" Bonnie replied

Jordan walks towards the box but then he accidentally stepped and broke the meteoroid-shaped rock into dozen of pieces. Bonnie and Jordan picks them and Bonnie sat on the floor.

"What are these for?" said Bonnie to Mimzy

Mimzy began to talk to Bonnie, telepathically. Telling Bonnie about everything.

"It's like she's talking to me" said Bonnie to Jordan

"Good luck with that" said Jordan

Mimzy tells Bonnie that Jordan is a moron and Bonnie agrees with her. Mimzy also tells her about the rocks.

"Like this" said Bonnie as she picks up a rock.

Bonnie sets the rock straight up and spins it. As she spins it, the rock began spinning by itself as it was floating off the ground to about three centimeters.

"It's a spinner, Jordan" said Bonnie

Jordan down on his knees and grabs a rock.

"How'd you do that?" said Jordan

"Hold it like I did" said Bonnie

Jordan spins it but nothing happened.

"No, you gotta do it smoothly" said Bonnie. "Try closing your eyes"

Jordan did what Bonnie told him to do but still nothing.

"God" said Jordan. "What the hell is this stuff"

Bonnie grabs another rock and spins it and it does the same to the first rock. Bonnie began spinning them all and they all spun by themselves. As they were all spinning, the spinners created a light purple barrier. Bonnie puts her hand inside it and her hand turns into a lot of pieces. Jordan takes her hand out and the spinners stopped spinning as the purple barrier disappeared.

"Are you crazy?" said Jordan. "Did you even see what just happened to your hand? Is it okay?"

Bonnie raised her hand and gave Jordan the finger.

"These toys could be dangerous" said Jordan

"Maybe we should tell someone" said Bonnie

"I showed the green glass to Mom" Jordan replied. "She thought it was a paperweight. Maybe other people don't see what we see"

"Maybe you can use these for a science project" said Bonnie

"Zero chance" said Jordan before he left the room.


	3. The Truth

_Chapter 3: The Truth_

Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and the rest walked towards Mimzy. Mimzy came to life as the rest of the toys.

"Sup, everybody" said Mimzy. "I'm Mimzy"

"Hello, Mimzy" said Woody. "So, where did Bonnie find you?"

"At the beach in Hawaii" Mimzy replied

"I'm gonna guess that Bonnie cares for you a lot" said Buzz to Mimzy

"Of course she does" said Mimzy

"Alright, who wants to see what Bonnie's up to?" said Hamm

Everyone agrees with Hamm and went with him. Mimzy asked Jessie that she needs to talk to her. Jessie walks towards her and they went to the under Bonnie's bed.

"What?" said Jessie

"Jessie" Mimzy replied. "I have something I need to tell you. I know that you're psionic. And it's okay. Because . . . I'm not a normal stuffed rabbit. I'm an intelligent artificial life rabbit and I'm also a telepathic. Like you"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jessie asked

"One, I told you that you're psionic. And two, when Bonnie found me, she and her brother became psionic too. Which is why I need Bonnie, Jordan, and you to help me and you have to keep this a secret"

"Help you with what, exactly?" said Jessie

Then, Mimzy begins to explain everything to Jessie.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Review!**


	4. Sound waves and Frequencies

_Chapter 4: Sound waves and Frequencies_

Bonnie was outside in her backyard, playing with her toys and Jordan was outside as well, looking at the green, glass card. Bonnie grabs the seashell that was in the box and hears noises.

"Jordan" said Bonnie as she ran to him. "Try this, this is Mimzy's shell"

Jordan sets the green card down and puts the shell in his ear. He began to hear sound frequencies. He then grabs a rock on the ground and hears sound frequencies from it. Then, he looks up to the sky and hears the wind and vibrations. Then, he hears the song, You Gotta Friend In Me. After he hear it, he began hearing insects from frequencies and soundwaves.

He them spots a spider making its web. Bonnie and Jordan run towards it and sees the small spider. Jordan looks at it and starts making soundwaves and frequencies for twenty seconds.

"Awesome" said Jordan


	5. Telekinetic Teleportation

_Chapter 5: Telekinetic Teleportation_

Bonnie and Jordan were in the living of their house.

"Alright, you guys" said Bonnie as she was playing with her toys and Mimzy. "Time to dance"

Bonnie grabs one of the toys and starts dancing with them.

"What's in there?" said Jordan, looking at the green card.

The lines on the lines started to move and spin as it made sounds of spinning glass. When he takes his eyes off it, he looks around and sees huge and different triangles that are see-thru as he was hearing soundwaves and frequencies. He then looks at can of Pepsi and a swirling portal appeared and sucked the Pepsi in and showing the Sri Yantra shape and it started to make pitching sounds.

On the other side of the room, the can of Pepsi teleported on the coffee table, which startled Bonnie a bit. Jordan walk towards it as he sets the green card down.

"What'd I just do?" said Jordan

"How'd you do that, Jordan?" said Bonnie

"I don't know, with my brain" Jordan replied. "I just looked at it and it disappeared"

"Hey" Bonnie answered. "Listen to the shell and put your hand on Mimzy"

Jordan grabs the shell and used it to hear Mimzy. This only took five seconds.

"Is it me or does Mimzy sound like a black woman?" said Jordan

Jordan and Bonnie heard a honk outside of the house and it was their mother. They ran outside and got in the car and drove off.

_**(3 hours later)**_

Bonnie and her mother were at Jordan's soccer game. Jordan's team is the Americans and they were playing against the British. Jordan was sitting on the bench, looking at the green card. He sets the card down when he was called up in the game.

He was standing on the field with the ball in front of him and a few British players as well to about sixteen feet away. As Jordan was looking at the British players, he began to see the see-thru triangles and hear soundwaves and frequencies. Then, he looks down at the ball and sees the Sri Yantra literally on the ball as it made pitching sounds again. Jordan then kicks the ball up high into the sky and the swirling portal appeared in the sky and rapidly sucked the ball in the portal. Then, the Sri Yantra shape popped out, making the pitching sounds again.

The ball was shot out of another portal, which was ten feet to the goal. The ball made it into the goal and Jordan's soccer team won the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bonnie's house, Jessie used her psionic powers to see Jordan in his soccer game to about a lot of yards away from Bonnie's house. She even saw that Jordan can teleport objects, telekinetically and said to herself.

"I guess they are like me"


	6. Science Project and Generators

_Chapter 6: Science Project and Generators_

Jordan was in at the science fair at his school. Everyone in the fair, including his mother, gather around him and Jordan started to talk about his project.

"It was easy" he said. "First i discovered that spiders are sensitive to sound waves and seem to move when they hear various frequencies. Then I experimented with the frequencies to make them move in specific patterns. I calculated their movements with my computer and I re-programmed them. Their circular webs started changing into something more elongated. I call it Sri Yantra bridge"

Jordan pulls off the sheet, showing two glass boxes. One with spiders making the Sri Yantra shape out of their webs and the other with spiders making a cylindrical-like bridge out of their webs. The spiders are being controlled by the sound frequencies coming through the speakers. Jrdan continued his speech.

"This geometric design is extraordinarily strong and would be equal to a beam that could hold over nine hundred billion pounds per square inch"

"Did he do this on his own?" said Jordan's science teacher. "Did you help him?"

Then, Jordan's mom began to respond.

"No, he's done it all by himself. He's just, sort of, taken off all of a sudden. You know, in the last month or so. His sister is highly gifted too"

"No, no, no, no. This is more than highly gifted. This is just future science. He's gonna win the national science fair"

"...that exist today, a bridge of this type could span the entire solar system"

Jordan finished his speech and everyone applaud.

* * *

Back at Sunnyside, Bonnie was in the Butterfly Room with the other kids. They all gather in a circle and talking about their new toys they've brought to Sunnyside.

"So Bonnie" said Eric. "What's with the rabbit"

"Her name is Mimzy" Bonnie replied. "Me and my brother found her on the beach. And she even taught me a magic trick"

Everyone begged to see Bonnie's magic trick and Bonnie agrees. Bonnie goes to her backpack and takes out the Spinners. She throws them on the floor and they started levitating and spinning at the same time. The purple barrier was shown and Bonnie puts her half of her arm inside of the barrier, making half of her arm turn into trillions pieces. The kids were amused by Bonnie's magic trick.

The purple barrier disappeared as the Spinners stopped spinning and the kids went outside for recess.

_**(8:36 PM)**_

Jordan was in room with his girlfriend, Molly, and they were making out on Jordan's bed for six minutes.

"Hey" said Molly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom"

"Alright" Jordan responded

Jordan got off of Molly and Molly got off the bed. As Molly was walking out the room, Jordan spanked her hard, which made Molly yelped and giggle.

"You naughty boy" said Molly in a sexual tone

Molly left the room to go to the bathroom and Jordan was alone.

Jordan grabs the seashell and tries to listen to it. Then, he began to noises. Then, he sees the green, glass card making noises. Jordan picks it up and sees the lines moving all rapidly. As he sets it down, the card was about to make contact with the blue blob. The card was sucked into the blue blob and the blob turned green. The blob was making noises that were increasing high and going at a maximum speed. Jordan tries to take the green card out. But then, the blob changed color and started to grow into something. It started to light up very bright as the sounds were still increasing. Then, the sounds stop and the light was gone, showing a blue generator that's been created. Jordan sighed in relief. Jordan grabs the generator and runs to Bonnie's room. He went inside and sees Bonnie.

"Bonnie" said Jordan

"What?" Bonnie answered

"You know that blue blob and the green card we found?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie replied

"Well, the blue blob sucked the green card in it and made this"

Jordan shows Bonnie the generator.

"What do you think it is, Jordan?" said Bonnie

"I don't know" Jordan replied. "But we have to throw it out. All of them. All of the toys. Everything. It's just too dangerous"

"No!" said Bonnie

"Bonnie, what if something terrible is about to happen and we all die?"

"That's not true" said Bonnie

"How'd you know" Jordan asked

"Mimzy told me"

Jordan and Bonnie heard Molly's voice out in the hall.

"Mimzy, she's one of them" said Jordan. "She came with them"

Molly enters Bonnie's room and sees Jordan there with Bonnie.

"Jordan" said Molly. "Why aren't you in the room?"

"Just checking up on my sister" Jordan replied

Just then, Jordan left the room with Molly.


	7. Dreaming and Charts

_Chapter 7: Dreaming and Charts_

Jordan was sleeping in his room and he was dreaming.

* * *

In his dream, he sees himself on top of a cliff in outer space. Then, he makes a glass-looking bridge.

* * *

Then, he woke up out of bed.

"Oh my God" Jordan said

Jordan sat to his working table and began to draw the bridge that he saw in his dream. After he was done, he puts it up on his wall with a bunch of other pictures hanging from the wall.

The pictuers on the wall were photos of the toys that he and Bonnie found back at Hawaii. He started off with the box and the Sri Yantra shape. Then, came the toys. He even puts Post-It Notes on them, saying "Where did they all come from?" or "What is this for?". He even put marking lines with black marker from picture to picture. Like the blue blob and the green card making two lines to a picture of the generator.

He tapes his drawing of the bridge in his dream and draws a line from the dream bridge to the bridge from his science project. Jordan stands back and tries to solve. But he couldn't. So, he went back to sleep on his bed.


	8. Through the Looking Glass

_Chapter 8: Through the Looking Glass_

Jordan was chilling in his room, playing on his Xbox 360. When he heard the door open and close in the front of the house, he turns off his Xbox 360 and TV and went downstairs.

In the living room was Bonnie, watching TV.

"Bonnie" Jordan responded. "Where's Mom?"

"She just dropped me off here" Bonnie replied. "Hey, take a look at this"

"What?" said Jordan

Bonnie ran upstairs with Mimzy in her hands and Jordan ran with her as well. They both got into Bonnie's room and Bonnie pulled out a book from a shelf.

"Okay" said Bonnie. "Remember I told you that Alice had Mimzy?"

"Yeah, so?" said Jordan

"Take a look at this"

Bonnie hands Jordan the book. Jordan sees a picture of Alice, holding Mimzy. He also spotted Jessie the Cowgirl in the picture.

"Wait" said Jordan as he takes the Jessie doll off the floor and placed it next to the picture. "That's looks like Jessie. How did she have Jessie? That was like years ago"

"Maybe Alice didn't get what she was suppose to do" Bonnie replied. "Maybe the Jessie doll I have is a lot like us and Mimzy. Maybe Jessie knows how to use the Spinners and the generator. Or maybe Alice didn't had a brother like you"

"A brother like me?" said Jordan

"You're my engineer" Bonnie replied. "It means I can't do this alone. I have to look"

Jordan ran out of the room to his room with Jessie and the book. Bonnie ran with him as well with Mimzy in her hands. They both entered Jordan's room and Bonnie sees the chart on the wall.

"Did you do this chart?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah" Jordan said as he tapes a printed copy of the picture of Alice, Jessie, and Mimzy.

He also tapes up a picture of Jessie and draws a line from the picture of Jessie to the picture of Alice and Mimzy. He takes out his packet of Post-It Notes and writes "Related?" and then sticks it up between the pictures of Mimzy and Jessie. Then, Jordan writes "All Mimzy's were the Borogoves" and then writes "Borogoves?" on another piece of Post-It Notes. He sticks both notes on the wall, next to the picture of Alice.

"Where are the Spinners?" Bonnie asked

"They under the bed" said Jordan. "Next to the generator"

Bonnie takes out the Spinners under the bed.

"Come here, Jordan" Bonnie demanded

Bonnie throws the Spinners on the floor and they started to spin and levitate at the same time. The purple barrier was shown and Jordan and Bonnie put their heads inside the barrier.

* * *

Inside the barrier, they see a scientist, creating Mimzy and the other toys. He puts them all in the box and sends it in the past. Just then, two aliens appear and they started to have a dance off with the scientist.

* * *

Mimzy and Jessie see Jordan and Bonnie looking in the barrier.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked

"They're seeing how I was created and where I came from" Mimzy replied

Jessie turns around and sees the chart. She then spots a picture of her on the chart.

"Why am I up here?" said Jessie as she pointed at a picture of herself.

"Bonnie and Jordan are psionic like you and me" Mimzy replied

The Spinners stopped spinning and the barrier was gone. Jordan goes back to his chart and looks at it. When he looks at and tries to solve it, he now found out.

"I get it now!" said Jordan. Those toys are use to send Mimzy-"

Jordan was then cut-off by Bonnie.

"Back to her own time period. But there's a reason why"

"What's the reason?" Jordan asked

Bonnie began to explain why.

"The people in the future can't travel through time. They need our help. Something in them is broken. And we can fix it. We have what they need. She says it's in our genes"

"Our genes?" said Jordan

"Something like that" Bonnie replied. "Anyway, They've been sending other Mimzys into the past. To look for it. But when they did, none of them have come back. She says she is the last one. You see, the reason why people can't travel through time it's because they'll die. So they built dolls to do it, like Mimzy. But she won't be here much longer. She's disintegrating to her death"

"So when do we start?" Jordan asked

"Now, duh" said Bonnie. "Come on. Get the Spinners and the generator"

Bonnie and Jordan ran out of the room with the Spinners, the generator, and Mimzy. As they ran out, Woody, Buzz, and the other toys saw them. Jessie ran out the room as well.

"Jessie" said Buzz. "What's going on?"

"Everyone, follow me" Jessie demanded


	9. It's Time

_Chapter 9: It's Time_

Bonnie and Jordan were outside in their backyard. Bonnie was looking for a perfect spot.

"Here's a perfect spot" said Bonnie. "Jordan, get the rest of the Spinners"

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the toys were hiding behind a small bush, watching Bonnie using the Spinners and Jordan get more Spinners. The toys were shocked when they see the Spinners spinning.

Jordan gives Bonnie more Spinners and Bonnie spins them.

"Is the generator ready, Jordan?" said Bonnie

"Yep" Jordan answered

The purple barrier was shown and the toys see it.

"What is that?" said Trixie

"I don't know" said Woody

Bonnie walks towards Jordan and explains everthing.

"You're gonna have to turn it on and aim it right there"

Bonnie grabs Mimzy and holds her. She then walks with to the purple barrier as Jordan holds the generator. Bonnie gets one last look at Mimzy and puts Mimzy inside the barrier.

"That is weird" said Woody

"She might be loco" said Hamm

"Now, Jordan" said Bonnie, telepathically. "Turn it on"

Jordan uses his powers to turn on the generator. The generator was showing an orange light. Then, it began to shake rapidly as Jordan and the generator were making sound frequencies. After a few seconds, the generator was releasing energy from it to where Bonnie and Mimzy are. The energy created a huge dome with different triangles spinning around in random parts as it was making a sound of spinning broken glass.

"Jordan, it us. We're building the bridge. It's for Mimzy to go back"

The toys see what Bonnie and Jordan are doing.

"What's going on here?!" said Mrs. Potato Head

"It is kinda freaky!" said Rex

Bonnie puts her hand in the purple barrier and strokes Mimzy. She tells Mimzy good-bye and starts crying a little bit. When she continues to stroke Mimzy, the purple barrier closed and Bonnie's hand was caught in the barrier as the sound coming from the energy dome and generator were increasing.

"Jordan!" Bonnie yelled as the barrier was rising up, half-slowly. "Help!"

Buzz and Jessie runs towards the energy dome. But when they touch the dome, the energy from it push them back, painfully.

The sounds began to increase even more. Then, Jordan sees that the bottom of the dome is off the ground. Jessie and Buzz see it as well. Jessie runs towards Jordan. Jordan sees Jessie running towards him and isn't shocked about her being alive thanks to Mimzy and Bonnie. She takes the generator for Jordan and Jordan runs to the dome and goes under it.

Jordan was inside the dome and grabs Bonnie's legs and tries to pull her down as the sounds are increasing at a very high rate. After a few seconds, Bonnie's hand was out and the generator that Jessie was holding broke into pieces by itself.

"Oh my God" said Jessie as she looked up into the sky.

In the sky, a massive swirling portal was open and began to suck all of the energy and Mimzy into the portal. As the portal closed, the Sri Yantra shape popped out as it made a pitching sound.

"We did it, Bonnie" said Jordan to his sister. "It worked"

After that, they both went inside the house.

* * *

**Looks like Jordan and Bonnie saved the world. Review, people!**


End file.
